srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha Marine
"There’s no escape now!" - Brooklyn Luckfield, Mecha Marine Original Thread Features Recon Robot The Mecha Marine was trained by a powerful organization (the details of which should be discussed with the DM), which at 1st level grants him access to a basic Recon Robot. The organization also pledges to repair non-disabling damage and refuel the mecha on any of it's branches for no cost. The organization can be assumed to have such branches in any stable city where the Mecha Marine could conduct normal business. If the mecha is reduced to 0 HP the Mecha Marine will have to undergo some redeeming quest for a replacement (assuming he makes it back). If the Mecha Marine is at least 4th level, he can request a Recon Robot one grade lower than he would normally have access to while on his redeeming quest (including arsenal options). As the Mecha Marine grows in levels he gains access to stronger mechas as shown on the table, but he cannot change his choices on mechas. Recon Robots are picked from the Real Robot list, except those models are fitted with special engines to channel divine magic, and thus have only half normal Arsenal space and Hardpoints (rounded up), plus actually have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 4/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). However scrolls and wands can be “loaded” into the limbs of the robot for use during action. Mecha Marine levels stack with Real Pilot levels for determining your Real Robot level. He can choose to swap for a Real Robot with "full" arsenal space, HP, energy and DR, in which case it can't channel spells, but still allows for other benefits of being a caster like qualifying for Funnels. He can swap between both modes with 8 hours of tinkering. He counts as a Real Pilot to multiclass with other classes for the purpose of mecha stats. A Mecha Marine has access to Arsenal options of the same tiers of Real Robots he has access to (so I at level 1, II at level 4 and so on). Spirited Each level of Ideal Idol increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 5. In addition they learn one Spirit right away and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Mecha Marine learns one new Spirit. He counts as a Real Pilot for spirit point cost. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition , such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. Spells A Mecha Marine gains the ability to cast divine spells which are drawn from the Ranger (all of them) and Druid (one per Mecha Marine level, up to a level he can cast) spell lists. A Mecha Marine must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a Mecha Marine must have a Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Mecha Marine’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Mecha Marine’s Intelligence modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Mecha Marine can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. his base daily spell allotment is the same as a Bard of the same level, and he gains extra spells for a high Int score too. A Mecha Marine must spend 1 hour each day in silent preparation inside his Recon Robot to regain his daily allotment of spells. Favored Target This works as a Ranger’s Favored Enemy, except instead of creature types, it applies to pilot classes (and their respective mechas and drones in the case of an Einst Queen), plus the upgrades are gained at levels 5, 9, 15 and 20. For multiclass characters, count the highest Favored Target bonus applicable. If facing an enemy with a mecha from another class, the Mecha Marine can count them as said that other class for Favored Target purposes. From the White Plains At 2nd level the Mecha Marine can, as a single fullround action, cast a Recon Pilot spell with a range of touch or personal that would normally take a standard action or less and attack with a non-heavy weapon by paying 5 energy per spell level. Bonus Feat Whenever this appears on the table, the Mecha Marine gains a pilot feat for which he meets the prerequisites. Master Marine At 20th level once per day the Mecha Marine may pick one other creature as a swift action. For 1 hour the Mecha Marine can apply their highest Favored Target bonus to said enemy and spontaneously convert his prepared spells into any other spells he knows of the same level as long as they’re targeting the chosen enemy or the Mecha Marine himself. Alternate Class Features Light Marine Mecha Marines serving the Church of Light seek worthy opponents to test their mettle rather than simple beasts that know no good nor evil. Gain - You know all spells from the Paladin (if Good) or Blackguard (if Evil) spell lists. Lose - You can no longer learn spells from the Assassin spell list. Manakete Marine The Manakete Mercenaries do employ Mecha Marines too despite their ill reputation. They just happen to have a high chance of being better at eliminating targets than observing them. Gain - You can learn spells from the Assassin spell list. Lose - You can no longer learn spells from the Ranger spell list. Neudaiz Crystal In the depths of Neudaiz, strange crystals grow in beautiful patterns, integrating and transforming everything around them. Their Mecha Marines often end discovering how to interact with those crystals than learning of older techniques from other planets. Gain - You can manifest powers as a psychic warrior of your Mecha Marine level, using Int as your main statistic. For each Steel Soldier level you can learn one Psychic Warrior power and a Psion power, but you cannot learn psion powers of a level higher than a Psychic Warrior would have access to. Also you cannot use dorjes neither recover power points by any means besides 1/day spending 1 hour in self-meditation inside your Mecha Morte. Lose - You can no longer cast spells. Mecha Code Mecha Marines working with the Bio-Coders often end up seeing everything in more analytic ways, focusing more in learning from themselves than from others. Gain - You can learn spells from the wizard list. Lose - You can no longer learn druid spells. Naula CPU An army marches on their stomach, and thus Mecha Marines growing closer to the Naula Bakery find that everybody has the right for sweets, and that means no special favors for anybody, be them friend, lover, rival or devotee. Gain - You ignore Relationship benefits from your enemies. Lose - You can never benefit from Relationship benefits. Mecha Marine Feats Category:Base Classes Category:Caster Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Real-Based